


Little Lamb

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, Gen, Gender Neutral, Manipulation, Other, Smut, demon simeon, fallen simeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Inspired by getlitaesthetic's (tumblr) Dark AU. What if Simeon fell and still pretended to be an angel? How will he seduce the humans into corruption? This is smut and reader is Gender-Neutral.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydradaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydradaddy/gifts).



> Note: The reader is gender neutral and I left the anatomy as ambiguous as I could.
> 
> In getlitaesthetic's (a03 - hydradaddy) Dark AU on tumblr there are multiple human exchange students and they all live in a hall just for humans. Very few of them end up surviving the year and often fall prey to the demons. It's a very dark and hopeless situation.

You should have known that something was off about Simeon. An angel that offered sanctuary to a lowly human exchange student like yourself was unheard of. Their priority was always God above all else. Nonetheless, when Simeon reached out to you to join his flock and in return be protected from the demons that wouldn't hesitate to eviscerate you on a whim, you threw yourself at his feet to thank him for salvation.

The angel placed a gentle hand on your head as you knelt in front of him to show your gratitude. He ruffled your hair and let out a soft laugh. Simeon’s voice was beautiful, truly that of an angel. You didn't hear the more sinister, malicious laugh that whispered alongside the angelic voice and by the time that you'd eventually noticed, it would already be too late.

“Y/N, please rise. Do not kneel for me,” he helped you to your feet with gentle touches and honeyed words.

You moved into Simeon’s suite in Purgatory Hall with the rest of his “flock”. There were five of you. Simeon made sure to let you all know that every one of his little lambs made it home safely at the end of the year. You would too.

After homework and studying, you all gathered in prayer with Simeon. This was your nightly ritual. You didn't notice the sound of a malicious whisper in demonic mockery that flowed underneath Simeon’s prayers and sermons. Two voices spoke at the same time yet you only heard one.

You felt yourself becoming more spiritual through your nightly prayer sessions but you couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Were you becoming closer to God or closer to Simeon?

Then, one night, while your fellow humans were sleeping, Simeon came to you while you were in the kitchen area of his quarters.

“Couldn't sleep either, Y/N?” His gentle voice stirred you from your thoughts.

You shook your head with a frown. “I just...had a close call today. I know we're under your protection and I'm grateful for that but I'm still terrified of the demons.”

Simeon only gave you a soothing smile before pulling you into his arms and rubbing your back.

“It's alright my little lamb, I won't let them hurt you,” he whispered as his lips pressed against the top of your head, “why don't you come with me to my room and join me in prayer?”

You had never been invited to his bedroom before but thought nothing strange of it as he probably didn't want to wake up the others. 

“Okay,” You nodded to him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you to his room.

He held the door open for you and guided you over to the small altar he had.

“You may start, Y/N, I will join you shortly,” he said with a smile, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder as you knelt to pray at the altar.

You were so caught up in prayer that you didn't notice he locked the door and turned out the lights, only leaving a few candles lit. You didn't notice when he knelt behind you until his hands rested on your shoulders. You felt your body tense as he slid his hands down your shoulders.

“Relax,” he whispered in your ear though it sounded more like a command.

“S-Simeon?!” Your voice cracked slightly as you felt him trail his tongue up the side of your neck while his hands slid down to your waist, fingers curled into your sides.

“You are safe here, little lamb. I only want to help you. Be mine and you will never have to fear those demons again. I can provide you with even more protection and safety. Will you give yourself to me?” He asked as he nipped at your earlobe.

You felt yourself shiver at his touches. Your voice trembled as you gave him your answer, “Y-yes, Simeon. I give myself to you.”

He hummed in approval, kissing along your jaw, “I knew I was right in picking you. Such a good, little lamb.”

His hands slid up your shirt and you left out a small gasp as his palms rubbed over your nipples. You arched your back into his hands. He murmured praises to you as he slipped your shirt off. One hand snaked down your stomach, dipping below the hem of your pants and underwear, his fingertips brushing against your sex. His other hand gently pulled your chin back towards him so he could meet your lips in a heated kiss. 

You found yourself quickly becoming undone as he continued to tease, rub, and stroke at your sex, slipping his tongue into your mouth when you let out small moan. Your hips bucked into his hand as you cried out into mouth, your own hand gripping his leg while your other hand gripped the edge of the altar as he pulled back from the kiss and bent you over it. A few more touches to your sex and you came undone, wailing as you shook from orgasm.

“Good little lamb, let me make you feel even better,” he murmured against your shoulder as he pulled your pants and underwear down.

You blushed and tensed up just slightly as he spread your legs apart and gasped when you felt something cool and wet smear your entrance - some sort of lubricant. One finger, then two, started pumping inside of you as he prepped you to take him.

“Mmmf...oh! Simeon!” You continued to let out small moans and sighs as he worked on you.

He removed his fingers and slid his pants down, lining himself up with your entrance. He let out a soft hiss as he slipped inside of you.

“So tight, Y/N,” he groaned as he nipped at your shoulder and back.

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of you, gradually increasing his speed. Your cheek rested against the cool wood of the altar as you moaned and rocked your hips back against him. His hand came around to play with your sex again as his thrusts became rougher.

You felt your second orgasm building with each thrust and touch to your sex. A small puddle of drool had formed by your lips as he fucked you senseless. With another deep thrust, you screamed as you came hard, your fluids squirting out and onto the side of the altar. Simeon let out a groan and thrusted faster into you, the way you clenched around him bringing him closer to the edge. With a demonic growl he came, coating your insides with his seed. Your eyes snapped open at that growl. You knew. Simeon wasn't an angel at all and hadn't been for a long time.

He chuckled when he realized what you must be thinking and brushed his fangs over your skin before biting down hard and marking you. You screamed in pain as his fangs drew blood which only caused him to laugh. He pulled back once he was satisfied with the mark.

“My sweet, little, Y/N. You're so naive,” he cooed and turned you around to look at him.

Even in his demon form he was beautiful, hauntingly so. You watched him as you quaked in terror.

“The fear in your eyes is so alluring. It just makes me want to take you again,” he said while scooping you up in his arms. “You will have my protection, Y/N. From now on, I am the only demon that's allowed to touch you.” He carried you to his bed and set you down, crawling over top of you. You wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
